


Counting

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ride finds Flycatcher's freckles fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

He woke up to the sensation of fingers running over his arms. Flycatcher opened his eyes slowly, humming as he shifted to try and push himself up into a sitting up position, having fallen asleep on his stomach. He frowned when a hand pressed down on his back, forcing him to lay back down. “Huh?”

“You're going to make me lose count.”

“Ride? What are you..?”

“Shh! I'll lose count!”

He sighed and fell silent, frowning to himself as he tried to understand what was happening. Realization dawned on him when he heard Ride muttering under her breath and he laughed, turning around to lie on his back. “Are you really counting my freckles?!”

“Fly! You made me lose count!” she whined, glaring down at him.

“Sorry.”

Ride sniffed, tapping his nose with a finger. “Now I have to start all over again!”

Flycatcher flashed his teeth at her in a smile. “Mm I guess so,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. He shifted a little as she straddled him, reaching down to rest his hands on her hips to keep her steady. “I do have a lot of freckles though,” he playfully warned.

“Everywhere?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm...maybe I should start counting lower and work my way up then?” Flycatcher's face turned nearly as red as his hair and Ride laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the lips this time.

 


End file.
